


Shorts

by TwurtleEggy



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwurtleEggy/pseuds/TwurtleEggy
Summary: Various shorts
Kudos: 6





	1. A good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulen and Hiili are the ocs of DanaArt42, on the Ori discord

Ulen’s eyes flutter open, and a tired groan escapes his mouth. There’s a quiet giggle from the door to his room, and he tilts his head up to see Hiili standing there, bush hook in hand. "Good morning, Ulie."   
  
"It’s not good,” he says, “it’s too bright to be good."

"Mmm, is it now?" Hiili walks over to the window and closes the curtains, the room instantly darkening. "More comfortable?"

"Yeah..." Ulen stretches out his back with a yawn, climbing out of bed. Hiili is quick to come over and slip her arms around him, bringing a fierce crimson rushing across Ulen’s face. "Uhm, good morning."   
  
Hiili moves one of her hands to his cheek, rubbing it gently. "I thought you said just a moment ago that it wasn’t a good one."   
  
"It was too bright a moment ago," he mutters. "It’s better now."   
  
"And I’m sure that being in my arms only makes it better." Ulen’s entire face flushes red, as Hiili lets out a laugh. "Good morning Ulen."

"Good morning Hiili..."


	2. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Liquif are the ocs of Don and Liquif respectively, on the Ori discord

Kira shifted the wooden beam on his shoulder, wobbling slightly from the weight. Liquif saw the other spirit struggling and rushed over to his aid, grabbing onto the beam just in front of Kira and resting it on his shoulder. “Need some help?” Liquif asked.

“Um, no, I’ll be good,” Kira replied, “you can go back to your tools, I can carry this.”

“Sure,” Liquif said, not letting go of the beam. “Come on, my inventions can wait. I don’t want you falling and hurting yourself.”

Kira smiled brightly and gave him a one armed hug, which was quickly reciprocated. “Alright, fine. I guess some help wouldn’t hurt.”

“Of course it wouldn’t!” Liquif said, kissing him on the cheek. Kira squeaked and buried his face in his hands, losing his grip on the beam. One end fell to the ground, and the two jumped, Liquif letting go of his end as well.

The two stared at the beam for a moment, before Kira started breaking down into giggles. Liquif looked at him for a moment, before starting to giggle himself. The two laughed together, and embraced each other once more.


	3. Carrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadin and Ipo are the ocs of Dice, on the Ori discord

“Ipo, please put me down.” Cadin tried to struggle out of her grasp once again, his face burning red.

“Nah,” she said, walking around the Wellspring Glades without a care in the world, her boyfriend slung over her shoulder.

Cadin tried to get out of her grip once more, meeting a similar amount of success to all of his previous attempts. “But... why?”

“Because I like carrying you around? Duh. You’re cute when you blush!” As if on command, Cadin’s blush worsened further, and he whined quietly.

“Where are we even  _ going?”  _ he asked, “haven’t we been going in circles for the past few minutes?”

Ipo nodded confidently. “We have been!” she declared, “I never had a set destination in mind, I just want to carry you around!”

Cadin choked on his words for a few seconds, before lowering his head in resignation with a sigh.

“Fine...”


	4. Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eti and Eggy are the ocs of Eti and Eggy, on the Ori discord.

One, two, three steps forward. One, two, three steps backwards. Eti counted the motions, nervous from not being able to see his feet due to the dress he was wearing.

“One, two, three,” he muttered, “one, two, thre-” his legs got caught up, and he fell to the ground with a scream. He groaned into the dirt and pushed himself back up while a faint chuckling sounded in front of him. “How do you  _ do  _ this?”

“It’s not  _ that  _ hard,” Eggy said, walking over and helping him up. “You’re focusing too much, just walk like normal.”

Eti grumbled and brushed the dress off. “But I can’t see my legs!”

“So? Are you usually constantly staring at your legs when you walk?” Eti blushed harshly, not having a comeback. “Come on,” Eggy said, holding onto his hands. “Try one more time. No counting. Just walk.”

Eti sighed, but held onto her hands, and took hesitant steps forward.


	5. Craft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelu is the oc of CosmicDreams, on the Ori discord.

Lelu brings a final string through two pieces of wood, connecting them together. He ties the ends of the string together, and looks at his creation.

It’s a small toy, made from four pieces of wood with a string run through them all. It’s nothing complex, but it doesn’t have to be.

Hopefully, it’ll still make someone smile.

He puts it down in a small box, filled up with various other toys, and walks ahead, seeing the village he had stopped at for a few days. As he walks into the village, some of the residents wave to him, having already gotten to know him decently well. Moki, Gorlek, Spirits, and more wander around, chatting with each other and going about their days. It’s a happy place.

He hopes it stays that way.

Once he’s in the center of the village, he places down his box, and opens it up, prepared to start his day proper. He looks up at the morning sun, and smiles.

Today would be a good day.


	6. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kori is the oc of KirbyPie, on the Ori discord.

Faint humming could be heard throughout a large field of flowers, echoing among the wind. A small figure walked through the field. She held a bundle of flowers in her hands as she twirled and danced through the field, a calm breeze flowing around.

Kori reached a certain part of the field with a pond, and came to a stop. She carefully put one of the flowers behind her ear, and looked into the still waters of the pond.

She wore a dress patterned with white, yellow, and blue stripes, and the flower behind her ear was a soft yellow. Kori did a small spin in place, breathed in the fresh air, and continued on her way, enjoying the beautiful day.


	7. Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Kira and Liquif are the ocs of Don and Liquif, on the Ori discord.

Kira picks up the side of the red and white dress he’s wearing, looking at it warily. “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive,” Liquif reassured him. “You look great, Kira.” He smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly, Kira hugging back right away.

“I know I look great, but I’m still worried,” he said. “What if I trip and fall?”

Liquif held onto his hand and spun him around in a small circle. “I’ll hold onto your hand the entire time, so I can catch you if you trip, and I made sure the dress isn’t too long, so it’ll be easier to walk around in.”

Kira smiled a bit and did another twirl, lightly falling into Liquif’s arms at the end of it. “Alright, if you say so.”

Liquif giggled and picked up his boyfriend. “Well then, off we go!”


	8. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocal and Reyn are the ocs of AmyXDDD on the Ori discord.

Rocal rushed through the door, completely out of breath. “I-I’m not late!” he shouted in between breaths. He clutched his hand over his chest, “I-I’m not, right?”

Reyn looked at him in clear confusion. “What... are you wearing?”

Rocal beamed and, after a couple moments to regain his breath, did a small twirl, the dress he was wearing flowing with his motion, soft blue fabric swaying gently. “Do you like it?” He did a bow, and giggled slightly.

“Well, yeah, I like it,” Reyn said, walking over to him and looking at the dress, “but I don’t understand why you’re wearing it.”

“I wanted to impress you!” Rocal stated, “and I guess I succeeded!”

Reyn blushed and looked away, their arms crossed. “Y-you didn’t have to go through this trouble... I’m sure it must have been tiring to get here, and that can’t have been easy to make.”

“So?” Reyn buried their face in their hands, groaning in embarrassment as Rocal giggled.


	9. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Rocal and Reyn are the ocs of AmyXDDD on the Ori discord.

A deep yawn passed Reyn’s mouth, as they struggled to keep their eyes open. They flipped through a book they were studying, trying to focus on the words on the page. They were failing miserably though, due to their exhaustion making the words appear to blur together.

Soft hands rested on their shoulders, and a warm weight came to lie against their back. “Time to rest,” Rocal whispered in their ear.

“In a bit,” they grumbled, “I’m almost done.”

Rocal laughed and reached to their book, closing it. “We both know you’re too tired to focus right now. You need sleep.” Reyn grumbled, but sighed as Rocal rubbed their shoulders softly. “Come on, you can continue in the morning.”

Reyn sighed and stood up, hugging Rocal tightly. “Alright, fine. I am pretty tired...” Rocal smiled and pulled them along to their room, stopping at the door. He turned them to face him, and kissed them lightly on the check. “Good night Reyn.”

They blushed fiercely, but still kissed him back. “Good night Rocal,” they said, before slipping into their room, smiling as they listened to his gentle laughter.


	10. Seip the Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seip and Seil are the ocs of DanaArt42 on the Ori discord.

Soft lines drifted across the page, as Seip finished up their work. They lifted it into the air, the markings upon their body pulsing faintly in the corners of their vision. “This will be perfect,” they whispered, laying it down and waiting for it to dry.

A faint glow made its way up the Spirit Sakura, and Seil crossed over the top. They shone brightly for a moment as their spirit form manifested, and they sat down next to Seip, kicking their hooves back and forth excitedly. “What’s up, Seip?”

“I’ve just finished a poem!” they declared, tilting the paper to face their friend. “Would you care to read it?”

“Sure!” Seil moved over a bit, focusing on the poem.

_ Where the savannah winds blow _

_ Among comfortable heat _

_ There is one light _

_ That I find quite sweet _

Seil paused for a moment. “Um...”

“Keep reading it,” Seip said, and after a bit, they did so.

_ A soft radiant orange _

_ One known to be bold _

_ A beautiful sight _

_ One I care to behold _

Seil’s face had turned as red as a beet, and they stuttered and squeaked a few times, before covering their face with their hand. “S-Seip...”

“Yes?” they asked, brushing a bit of their fur to the side.

“...Thank you.”


End file.
